Thea Stilton
- Show= }}}} Thea Stilton is the main protagonist in the Thea Stilton series. She is Geronimo Stilton's younger sister and a special correspondent for The Rodent's Gazette. Biography At Mouseford Academy One of her favorite adventures begins at Mouseford Academy, the school she went to when she was just a young mouseling. When she came back to teach a journalism class (when she was a grown mouse) she met five special mouselings. They liked her so much that they decided to name their group the Thea Sisters after her. Thea was so touched by that, so she decided to write about the famouse adventures of those five mice. Appearance and Personality Appearance Thea is a tall, slender and gray furred rodent. She has a long snout. Her outfit often changes but in the books she is often seen wearing a royal blue jacket with a white fur collar, a lavender or pink scarf and blue pants. In the TV series, her appearance is still the same as the book series; tall, slender and grey-furred. Her clothing has varied from the book series, however. She wears a black jacket with white collars and a pair of yellow buttons on their tips, underneath it is a pink v-neck shirt with its collar folded slightly upwards to the outside, and a pair of dark grey trousers on the bottom. She has a reddish-orange nose (color depends on lighting), a pair of purple irises in her eyes and has purple eyeshadow applied on the eyelids. Personality S #9: Thea Stilton and the Ice Treasure (December 2011) #10: Thea Stilton and the Secret of the Old Castle (March 2012) #11: Thea Stilton and the Blue Scarab Hunt (June 2012) #12: Thea Stilton and the Prince's Emerald (September 2012) #13: Thea Stilton and the Mystery on the Orient Express (December 2012) #14: Thea Stilton and the Dancing Shadows (March 2013) #15: Thea Stilton and the Legend of the Fire Flowers (June 2013) #16: Thea Stilton and the Spanish Dance Mission (September 2013) #17: Thea Stilton and the Journey to the Lion's Den (December 2013) #18: Thea Stilton and the Great Tulip Heist (March 2014) #19: Thea Stilton and the Chocolate Sabotage (June 2014) #20: Thea Stilton and the Missing Myth (December 2014) #Thea Stilton and the Lost Letters #Some Special Editions are:- #Thea Stilton: The Journey to Atlantis (October 2012) #Thea Stilton: The Secret of the Fairies (October 2013) #Thea Stilton: The Secret of the Snow (October 2014) #Thea Stilton: The Cloud Castle (October 2015) Trivia *In the TV series, Thea along with the others will flee if any danger in a life threatening magnitude comes across her path. This maybe viewed as very unlike her by some, but fact is that everyone does when when they meet something that could cause fatal harm to themselves. *In both the TV and book series, Thea has the license to pilot just any vehicle. In the books, she's driven her motorcycle, sailed a catamaran to Whale Island and she's even mentioned to drive a car. In the cartoon, she pilots a helicopter, a plane, her motorcycle, Geronimo's car, and pilot the Metamouse Multi-vehicle. *In the TV series, Thea's motorbike is depicted as a pink superbike resembling a Ducati while in the books, it is depicted as an 80's naked bike with a cheese-colored paintjob. *In the later books in the Editorial Staff photo, Thea can be seen parking her motorcycle on the round table inside Geronimo's office while there are still mice using it. *With the status of Geronimo actually being adopted to the Stilton family, it is unknown for sure if Geronimo is her biological brother. Description according to Atlantyca "Thea is a special correspondent for the Stilton Media Groupick-belt in Karate and she can pilot or drive anything that’s been built, but she’s also vulnerable and has a wry sense of humor. There’s a sensitive side to Thea, her weak spot being for Benjamin, whom she loves dearly and would do anything for. Thea is a tomboy and adventurer. Her insecurities however are with her feminine side. That’s another aretty, but she’s out of her element in a ball gown and high-heels. She can carry it off… until she has to walk, then her awkwardness shines through." Thea-Benjamin-on-a-superbike .jpg|Thea on her pink superbike with Benjamin Metamouse .jpg|Thea piloting the Metamouse. Category:Rodents Category:Stilton Family Category:The Rodent's Gazette Staff Category:The thea sisters Category:Characters Category:Females